emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3562 (19th October 2003)
Plot Terry tries and fails to comfort his teen wife who is in immense pain during labour. Encouraged by the midwife, Dawn give one final push and finally her baby boy is born. Terry weeps with happiness and there is a huge sense of relief as Dawn holds her baby for the first time. The doctor informs them that they will perform hearing tests the next day to find out whether the rubella has affected the baby's health. But the happy couple are not out of the woods yet, as Dawn suddenly begins to haemorrhage and lose consciousness. Distressed Terry is rushed out of way as the doctor's fight to save her life. Meanwhile, Bob has arrived at hospital and is distraught to learn that he may lose his daughter. The two men anxiously wait for news and are overjoyed when the doctor announces that Dawn will make a full recovery. Life hasn’t exactly been domestic bliss in the Dingle household since Zak has been away, but he seems to quickly settle into his old routine, much to the annoyance of his long suffering wife Lisa. Having been the head of the house for such a long time, Lisa is a businesswoman now and Zak can’t understand why his breakfast isn’t on the table. Later all hell breaks loose as Lisa realises Zak has taken Belle to the wrong school. To make matters worse, sneaky Shadrach spills the beans and tells Zak about Lisa's infidelity. As an argument breaks out, hurt Zak reveals she wasn’t the only one who played away from home. Furious Lisa then proceeds to kick him out. Now the sole benefactor of Home Farm, Zoe has a lot on her plate. The amount of paperwork is mind boggling and she doesn’t know where to begin. Luckily Jack is on hand to lend support and offers her assistance. Zoe tells Paddy she won’t be able to return to work yet as there is too much to arrange and they agree to bring in a locum to help with the Vet's Surgery. Zoe sighs as she admits the prospect of filling Chris’s shoes is a daunting one but she is determined to succeed. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Linda Schofield - Alison Khan *Anne Thorpe - Monica Patel *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Notes *This episode was transmitted at the slightly earlier time of 6.50pm *First appearance of TJ Woods. Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns